Midnight Swimming
by lost-in-a-world-of-books
Summary: Lily starts to re think being with James Potter, the guy she is meant to love. Thankefully her best friend Remus Lupin will help to clear any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is just a drabble for now but considering to make it more. I don't own anything sadly. Please review, if you love it or hate it, please show me what you think. Tar.

Where do I start in my story, at the beginning, near all the action in the middle or at the end with a series of flashbacks? Personally I always preferred flashbacks as they tell you what will happen but yet once you get into the story you still believe, hope for, a different ending. It proves to you how much you care for these characters and how you wish they could be happy like they were real people, not a fictional character. I guess that I why my story doesn't start at the end, because I want to believe, need to believe that there will be a happy ending for me. My story doesn't have an ending yet because I am still here, still living my story and still writing it. This means it can have any ending but I still know it won't be a fairytale one. So here it is, my story, the story of one Miss Lily Jayne Evans and of one Remus John Lupin.

The water was so soft and gentle I found myself lost in the gentle waves as they cruised up and down the bay of the lake. I wished to be one of those waves, gently swaying from one place to another with no general destination. It is my first day back home. Home is no longer a house where my family is but here. At Hogwarts. Here I felt safe, wanted, especially by my James. James Potter is the sort of boy every parent wants their daughter to bring home and marry, he is the sort of boy that is loyal and devoting throughout thick and thin. He loves me and no matter what he will always be _in _love with me. I am a very lucky girl to be with him, that is what I have to think. That is what I will always think.

Suddenly my eyes were covered hiding my view. I through my hands behind my back to see who it was but all I could feel was school robe and a badge. It would have to be James with his quiditch Captain badge. Knowing it was James I let my hands wander down the back of his robe and gently tapped his arse. Then was the point I realised something was wrong, this arse was not the one that belonged to James. It belonged to someone else completely…

"Well, my Lilykins, I love you and all, I hope you love my bottom in return" a dear friend tried to imitate, "In truth though Lily, I love you but please don't grope my arse".

"I love you to Remus Lupin my friend but I am afraid I am not so keen for your arse"

"I am deeply offended that you don't like my arse as I always believed it was a very nice one. Is there any problems with it?"

"None what so ever!"

At this point I could not contain my laughter any longer. Both me and Remus dropped to the ground and threw our heads back in giggles. It is a rare but extremely funny time when we discuss each other as him being a boy and me liking boys but me as a girl and him liking girls. In all I am his second best mates girlfriend. I say second as it is now a fact that we are each others best friend no matter what the other maulderers think. James is the most annoyed about this as he believes Remus will go behind his back and steal me. I know he won't. Remus does love me but never in that way, I am a sister to him.

We lay on the grass bank for a couple of hours, just chatting. If someone walked past us and saw us I wonder what they would think. At first they would see two young lovers who cuddle up and share their deepest secrets and feelings in the sunset. If they looked closer for longer they would of seen that they were more sharing body heat than cuddling, chatting away about idle little things and losing track of time. That is always the impression we gave, the one we would never lose.

It was while I was lay on the grass, resting my head on his legs I first saw Remus. I have always looked at him but I have never truly seen him the way other girls do. I saw the hint of amber whirl in his eyes as Moony lay dormant, I saw a small scar that split one part of his left eyebrow and how soft but prominent his face was as he looked down on me. Remus had many impurities but it was these that made him beautiful. Last of all I looked at his lips. With a tiny hint of red, they seemed soft and tempting; ready for someone to kiss them, ready for me to kiss them. No, I can't have thoughts of kissing Remus, it's Remus for gods sake.

I stand up and walk along the peer. I stare down into the water unable to see my reflection from the lack of sun or moon. Although he was only sat 10 m behind me, I felt very alone. James had recently become more focused (or obsessed) on his Quiditch, which meant losing focus, time and love on me. I missed that feeling or love, being admired and being wanted. I wanted someone I can give my love to and be with in so many ways. It was while I was in this deep thought I felt a pair of firm hands on my back making me jump. It was not a push that sent me flying into the lake below but the fact they scared me. I felt a rush as I fell through the air, waving you hands like people usually do really does not help. Then there was the water, the freezing cold water that smothered me making me want to die. I crawled my way up to the surface glad to have a drink from air.

My eyes darted around trying to find where about in the lake I was. Swimming towards me looking very concerned for Remus. I couldn't see where about he was coming from but he was coming for me. I struggled to keep afloat as I have never been a good swimmer and in the freezing cold lake I began to struggle. My head started to dip as I held onto breathes while my entire body screamed at me. I was ready to give up when Remus finally got to me. I didn't realise how far I had drifted since falling into the lake. I couldn't believe how strong Remus was until he dragged me through the water to the shore. Once we got there he cast a drying charm on me and held me close to him as a lay crying into his body. I could smell a sweet, musty scent on him which had me craving for more. I felt nothing like this for James. But James was not Remus. We looked at each other, him shattered and me barely conscious until Remus started to laugh.

"Do you find it funny, Remus?" I whispered at him

"Not in the slightest" He gently replied

"Then why are you laughing?" I shrieked

"Because…I just realised something that _is _funny"

"And what would that be"

"I am madly in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

I have a new account which is JF94

I am moving my this story over to that account

Thank you


End file.
